


庆溪山（6）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（6）

（6）家宴  
王凯不知道自己怎么了，看见靳东的一瞬间，他几乎无所适从，第一反应就是躲。他迅速把两张钞票搁在桌子上，拉着陆筱的衣袖就要出门。陆筱被他吃了一惊，经过靳东的时候，三个人互相对视，眼神截然不同，各有各的心绪。靳东没拦他，他就带着女孩一路出去，等到站在门外的夜风里，才回过神来。  
陆筱眯着眼睛：“真的，你们俩真的有事。”  
王凯现在没心情跟她讨论这些。他回过神，才发觉刚才一言不发往外跑，这事真的糟透了。然而靳东没出来，他也没有回去的道理，叹了口气，往回酒店的路上走。他要先送陆筱回剧组酒店，然后他还要找导演，着手讨论一下后面的戏。  
陆筱虽说是中庸，但第一性别毕竟是女性，对于这种事，她比王凯灵敏——这个漂亮又清冷的男性坤泽，他在害怕。他是真的怕了，才会这么慌不择路。但他见到靳东，第一反应是躲，他怕什么呢？——陆筱想到这里，无声地笑了。  
他哪里是怕靳东。他怕的是感情——摧枯拉朽的，巨兽似的蛰伏在他心里，那样浓烈和滚烫的感情。  
他已经动情了，却又害怕动情。

王凯跟导演谈完，回到酒店已经是深夜了，他和靳东住一层楼，本想悄声回去，没想到那人就站在他房间门口，指间夹着根燃了一半的烟，显然是在等他。  
他准备的一切寒暄都没了用处，因为对方开门见山。靳东看见他，灭了烟，就问他：“刚才，你躲什么？”  
“怕你误会。”王凯轻轻咬了咬牙，“误会我和陆筱。”  
“我有什么好误会的，朋友吃个饭而已。”靳东靠近他，无论是身体距离还是言语，都不给他留丝毫退缩的空隙，他说，“再说，我误会与否，重要吗？”  
“怕误会”这唯一的借口被他轻易否掉，王凯没话说了，抽出房卡转身开门，却被靳东抓住手臂，一闪身挡住房门。那人也不知道是什么情绪，就定定地看着他，沉声说：“你是在躲我吗？你不是，你在躲你自己。”  
“随你怎么说吧。”王凯是真觉得累了，脑子开始不转圈。他试图从男人的手掌里托出去，甩了下，却被他伸出另一只手，整个人固定在房门与墙的角落里。然后靳东紧了紧手臂，抱了他。  
“你的壳好厚，你怕把自己打破吗？”他说。  
王凯心里一惊，他的想法，这人怎么能猜的这么精准？然而靳东信息素的气味又侵袭过来，他刚过信时，腺体还没完全沉睡下去，这会感受到他的气息，又突突地发热。王凯觉得自己心跳过速，那种全然陌生的欲望让他畏惧。他推了推他，没推动。  
“我不知道。”他只好抬起头，直视着靳东，他说，“戏里，扬濯为什么要喜欢周医生，你能解释清吗？也不能。感情这种事太复杂，所以你能不能，不要再问我都不清楚的问题。”  
靳东无奈放开他。这些天来，两人一直别扭着，指望今夜把它理顺了梳齐了，几乎是不可能的。但他又不想放王凯走——这孩子太聪明，像凉溪中的一尾鱼，抓住了是偶然，更多的时候，他只是曳着漂亮的尾翼，悄无声息从你身边游过，只有凉溪本身才能猜到他的心绪。  
他刚一松手，王凯说了句“师哥晚安”，果然像尾游鱼似的，从门缝里溜进了他那间亮着暖色灯光的屋子。

郑奉明再次来到扬家大宅，是一个中午，应扬太太邀请，来吃一顿便饭。  
庆溪山的雨季一过，就要入夏，天气又潮又热。扬太太仿照古法，在井水里镇了一罐酸梅汤。郑奉明是进了扬宅，才知道这顿宴席的主角是谁——在暮春初夏的普通天里，扬濯小少爷迎来了他的十八岁生日。  
自从扬清在舞会遇见郑太太，郑家和扬家只有程式化的生意往来，没再有人情交流。郑奉明一点都不着急，就等着扬太太提出邀请，她迟早会。果然他等了没到半个月，该来的都来了。  
扬清显然是不太欢迎的。  
等着餐厅准备的时候，扬清端来了一杯咖啡，在郑奉明身边坐下。她把糖罐和奶罐推给他的时候，轻声说：“你有太太这件事，你不告诉我可以，但你骗我，就不好了。”  
郑奉明舀了一块方糖，放在杯子里琤琤琮琮地搅拌。半晌才开口，他说：“我有没有太太，对我有区别，对你来说有吗？我有，你就不跟我一块了？”  
扬清咬咬牙。这话说的太直接，刺耳却真实。她觉得自己跟这男人计较，总还是太嫩。她低声说：“但你不该瞒我。”  
郑奉明抬起头：“你有什么立场让我对你坦诚？”  
话说到这个份上，算是说绝了。扬清坐在花园里，看着对面这个喝咖啡的男人，感到一股缓慢却辛辣的愤怒从心头渗出来，她又咬牙，从桌上拿起郑总的打火机，放在手里把玩，低着头，缓慢道：“你知道你姨家表弟，我家从前那个医生，生前干了什么？”  
郑奉明闻言像是被刺了一下，叮地一声，把咖啡杯放回托盘里。  
他刚想开口，佣人来了，对二人鞠了鞠躬，说餐厅已经准备好，请二位去用餐。那时，扬濯正剪下玫瑰花的尖，把最后一朵放进玻璃花瓶，三四朵花斜斜倚在瓶子里，半开不开的，带着露水。

这两天的几场戏没有靳东的戏份，他也就不出现了，人飞去了上海参加活动。王凯反正跟他缠不清，正需要这几天定定心。妆发给他化妆的时候，明显发现他整个人松快了点，没前两天那么紧绷着了，他玩笑道：“不是说这场挺严肃吗，王老师怎么放松了？”  
“团结紧张，严肃活泼。”王凯闭上眼，让妆发在他眼周扫打底的眼影，感觉到半晌没有刷子落下来，他这才睁开眼，“怎么了小郭？”  
“总觉得哪里不对劲。”小郭这才低头从眼影盘里选颜色，沾在刷子上，“说真的，你和靳老师还好着呢，没吵架吧？”  
王凯愣了下，思索了一会，确定他没听错他的意思。  
“什么叫‘好着呢’，怎么你们都觉得……”王凯一闭眼，话就说不顺，“都觉得，我们……”  
“没有吗？”妆发师更疑惑了，化妆刷又悬停在半空，“靳老师经常说要去给你买炖鱼，我们都以为你们已经……在一起了。”  
王凯从胸腔里舒了口气，刚才那阵难得的轻松又荡然无存了。他半睁着眼，盯着化妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐，沉默了一会，才开口：“说真的，我不知道。我俩现在关系挺别扭的，需要谈谈，但我不知道谈谈会让情况更好，还是更坏。”  
小郭挑了挑眉，把眼线笔拿出来，贴近他，一点点给他勾画。他说：“反正我挺看好你们的。”  
“得了吧。”王凯笑了。这一笑却让笔尖走了偏锋，旁逸斜出，勾出一个弧度。他一睁眼，那个弧度却让他的气质变了不少，更柔也更锋利，像只夜行的狸猫。

扬濯爱吃野山菌，因此今天生日宴，饭桌上都是云南空运过来的菌菇。鸡枞和牛肝菌他都认得，然而其他的就没这么好认了，味道倒还不错。只是他一直排斥这种过于刻意的家宴，更排斥的是郑奉明那男人也在场。他干脆一言不发，埋头吃菜。  
可谁知道提到云南，郑总挺兴奋。说是年轻时候在云南当过兵，挂念的很，总想回去看看，正巧最近不忙，想着要不要再去玩玩。扬太太笑着颔首，一脸认真聆听的模样，听罢缓慢道：“郑总一个人玩也无趣，不然，带扬濯一块去吧，说起来小濯还没去过云南呢。”  
听到这句，扬清扬濯心里同时沉了沉——当年扬清跟了郑总，也是从去香港旅游开始的。扬濯把筷子放下，轻声提醒：“妈，我高三了。”  
“上大学的事可以以后再说。”扬太太并不怎么在意的样子，“趁着年轻，可以多跑跑，你说呢郑总？”  
郑奉明不置可否，盛了一碗山菌鸡汤，抿了一口，赞叹不绝。扬太太见他不表态，转而面向扬濯：“其实跟郑总出去，也是长见识，为以后多历练。”  
桌上任谁都能看出来，扬太太这是着急了。扬氏产业自从四年前扬先生去世，就一直低迷不前，特别是这一年里，越发显出颓势。她用扬清小姐攀着郑家，郑家着实有扶持，但目前的效果也极有限。她当然不会忘掉手里还有另一张牌，姐弟中的那个弟弟今天十八岁了，他是个坤泽。  
扬濯看了一眼郑奉明，发现他也在看着自己。男孩没躲避，就与他对视，问他：“你要带我出去旅游吗？”  
郑奉明被这男孩逗笑了，伸手摸了摸他的头发：“没什么不可以啊。”  
扬太太点点头，夹了一筷子油鸡枞给扬濯，又起身要给他盛汤。她刚站起身，扬清却从沉思里回过神来，她说：“我去吧，郑总。”  
这是她这几天来第一回对郑奉明笑。她说：“云南那边我比较熟，去玩过好几回了，我给郑总当导游，比带着个小孩强。”

 

tbc.


End file.
